Finally
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [29] Ymir pretends to need help on her math just to spend some time with Krista. YmirxKrista. One shot. AU.


Author's Note: So this was a request from months ago and I cannot remember by whom. I apologize, and this one shot probably isn't what you requested but it was just lying there in my folder, half done. I decided to finish and post it. Whoever requested this, I hope you at least like it. If you can even remember that you requested it XD

* * *

After class ended and the school day was finally over Ymir leaned against the wall beside the school gates, hands in her pockets as she waited. Teens passed by her, some in a rush to get home, some shuffling away slowly and some loitering around in groups to joke around and chat. Ymir would have preferred to leave immediately so that she could go home and ignore her homework for an afternoon nap.

But she had something important to do which required her to wait. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to wait too long. Luckily only another minute of waiting passed before Krista finally stepped out of the gate, not noticing the brunette to her right and started walking down the road.

"Oi, Krista!" Ymir called out, stopping the blonde. Krista turned around and smiled up at her tall girlfriend.

"Ymir! Sorry that I didn't see you. I thought you had left already."

"No, I uh…" Ymir nervously scratched her cheek. "I wanted to ask a favour of you." She looked away, feeling retarded, but stood her ground because she needed to do this.

Krista beamed. "Of course! What do you need?" She asked sweetly, giving Ymir that charming smile that made the brunette's heart flutter.

"Could we go over to your house? I need some tutoring."

Krista frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "For what subject?"

Ymir tried not to grin. "Math."

Krista's frown deepened. "But you're the top of the class below Armin and Mikasa." The blonde was confused about why Ymir would ask for tutoring if she already did so well.

Ymir sighed. She knew Krista would have been slow on the uptake. The freckled teen pulled a folded paper from her pocket, unfolded it and dangled it in front of Krista's face. The blonde took the paper in both hands and lowered it to examine what it was.

"Ymir! You failed the math test?!"

Ymir nodded, smirking. "This new term's work really kicked my ass. So? Will you help me?" Ymir hoped she would. She had not intentionally failed that test for nothing. Alright, so maybe her way of getting to spend time with Krista was a bit crazy and unnecessary, but it was the only way Ymir could think of to get her girl properly alone.

Some normal people might've just asked or planned a date, but Ymir wasn't a normal person. She always did things difficultly.

"Okay, I guess." Krista allowed, not convinced at all. She knew Ymir was too smart to actually get lost with the work, let alone fail a test. She must have done it on purpose. To test this Krista straightened up and spoke.

"Come to my house tomorrow at 4. You can have dinner before leaving."

Ymir clenched and unclenched her hands. Tomorrow wouldn't do at all. Did Krista know? Was she testing her?

"Uh, could we maybe start today? I have somewhere to be tomorrow." Ymir hated how desperate she sounded, so she masked her expression with boredom and acted like whatever Krista decided wouldn't really matter.

"Okay. I was going to stop off at a coffee shop on my way back, so we can study there." Krista reached out and grabbed Ymir's wrist.

The brunette sighed in relief. She glanced down at Krista's hand as they walked and wished she had the courage to slip her hand into Krista's. She wanted to hold her hand and intertwine their fingers but she was still scared.

Ymir was unsure of herself when it came to romance, and despite them dating for a few months already, they had hadn't moved past kissing. As unsure as she was, this wasn't Ymir's fault. Krista avoided intimate contact, the kind Ymir craved, and claimed that she was going slowly for Ymir's sake. The brunette deeply regretted telling Krista of her fears, because now she was left wanting and frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Krista suddenly asked.

Ymir realized that she had been scowling and quickly shook it off. "I'm fine." Ymir huffed.

Krista shrugged, released her girlfriend's wrist and then started walking down the road towards town. It was only a 20 minute walk between the two destinations and then another 10 minutes to reach the café Krista frequented the most. The blonde liked it because it was a very unique café with many different types of customers.

They walked together in silence and took a seat at the back, away from a group of boisterous customers. It was a booth, quite privately blocked off and meant for the more private type of people. Ymir wasn't too happy with the café deal, but she was pleased with their seat.

"Okay," Krista said and pulled her math book and textbook, as well as her stationary, out of her bag. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, uh…" Ymir rattled off a section of the math they were doing, not really having planned this as well as she thought she had. Krista listened intently the entire time and tried her best not to call Ymir out on the fact that she was probably lying. The blonde also had to consider that maybe Ymir really was struggling, so she had to take this seriously.

Krista started out by writing a simple calculation on a clean page and explained the method and steps to working it out. Ymir leaned against her, peering over her side down at the paper. She was pretending to focus by voicing an acknowledgement here and there, but she mostly watched Krista in her peripheral vision and concentrated on the heat of their touching shoulders. By the time Krista had gone through half of her lesson Ymir had given up in pretending to care and started stroking through Krista's hair. The blonde faltered in her sentence at first but decided to ignore the soft touches and continue.

"Ymir, are you concentrating?"

Ymir grinned. "Mmhmm." But not on the work, she thought. Ymir started stroking Krista's cheek, and then she turned her face by gripping her chin and looked into her questioning blue eyes. Krista stopped talking and just stared.

"Math is boring." Ymir commented, not caring that she had set this up using the hated subject in the first place. The freckled teen grinned, threw her concerns out of the window and leaned down to kiss Krista softly on the lips. The blonde was surprised and gasped softly, never expecting Ymir to initiate such an intimate kiss, and never expecting her to do it in public.

When they pulled apart both were flushed, but Krista was blushing more in embarrassment. "Y-Ymir…"

"Why don't we head to your place? Are your parents home?"

Krista shook her head. "They won't be home until late tonight." Ymir grinned devilishly and leaned in to steal another kiss, but Krista pushed her face away and quickly stood up. "Ymir! We're in public. Seriously, of all the times you decide to show affection." Krista started collecting her things into her bag, all the while blushing and pouting as she mumbled.

Ymir simply rolled her eyes and stood up too, following the blonde when she turned and left the restaurant. They remained silent as they walked, but Ymir managed to slip her hand around Krista's and intertwine their fingers. She smiled in triumph when Krista gave her hand a squeeze.

"So why did you really ask for my help?" Krista piped up suddenly. She didn't sound mad, but she did sound like she could be behind that kind smile.

Ymir shrugged. "I just wanted help with math."

"Ymir…"

"Krista…"

The blonde spared a glance over her shoulder and sighed deeply to herself. If her girlfriend was going to be that difficult, then she would be difficult too.

"Then we can do more maths when we get to my house."

Ymir released an anguished groan and then slapped her free hand over her face. "Okay, fine! I just wanted to spend time with you."

Krista giggled in delight and released Ymir's hand to run ahead of her. She turned around and started walking backwards, hands clasped behind her back. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Ymir scratched her cheek and shrugged. "I don't know."

The blonde paused and waited until her tall girlfriend stopped in front of her, and then she leaned up and pecked her softly on the lips. "Maybe if you get the math right this time I'll give you a special reward?"

"Reward?" Ymir perked up immediately, her mind already solving all of the mathematical problems she pretended not to understand.

"But before you do that, you'll have to catch me first!" Krista turned and then bolted down the street, laughing.

Ymir allowed her a minute head start, simply smirking at her back and when she finally decided to chase after her she caught up to her lover in seconds. Ymir then threw Krista over her shoulder and carried her into the blonde's front yard.

"Ymir!"

"Shut up, we have some studying to do, and then after that I want to see you naked."

Krista's face flushed. "I-idiot! Don't say that out loud…" She stopped struggling and pouted when Ymir placed her down, now in the middle of her lounge.

"Don't pout like that."

"And why not?"

Ymir pulled Krista against her body and pressed her lips to the blonde's flaming ear. "Because it's so cute that I just might decide to skip the math and carry you up to your room."

Krista sputtered. "Wh-when did you get this bold?!"

"When I decided to stop stressing over stupid stuff. So, studying?"

Ymir grinned brightly, eyes shining with excitement. Krista could only sigh and pull Ymir along to the dining room.

"Fine, but only as long as you're okay with it."


End file.
